


The Soldado

by Soshoni



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshoni/pseuds/Soshoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Notes: Ninja!Shatterstar shtups Pirate!Rictor. Which just kinda says it all. For intravenusann's prompt of "Pirate AU! Any kind of pirates!" in the ricstar "Earthshattering Holiday" fic exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intravenusann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intravenusann/gifts).



"Mr. Guido, see to yer hand and then to the helm." Pirate Captain Julio 'Rictor' Richter addressed his First Mate after reluctantly breaking the passionate embrace between himself and the white clad ninja that had just a short time ago ambushed them on shore.

"You!" Rictor pointed a beringed finger at one of the pirates who had come on deck upon hearing the commotion. "Swim ahead and inform Admiral Madrox that barnacle loving Sea Witch Cortex is meddling in Pirate affairs again."

Julio doubted that any of his men would have been able to note the twitch of surprise on the ninja's face when the pirate shucked his trousers and dived off the side of the man-o'-war, but it was as clear to him as the surprised joy had been after the Sea Witch's mind control had broken. There was no hiding the delighted grin that broke across Shatterstar's face when the sailor surfaced a dozen yards out in a spray of water and a flash of glistening green scales.

"Well what be ye waiting for? The Soldado sails for Port Factor, me lads."

He retrieved his flintlock from where it had skidded after serving him not at all well versus the ninja's quick reflexes, and chased his plumed hat down from where the wind threatened to blow it overboard. A flick of his hand straightened the peacock feather, and with a flourish he set it jauntily back on his head. He made no gesture for Shatterstar to follow him before twirling about and striding towards his cabin, but the ninja was no more than a few steps behind him.

"You have people of the mer crewing your boat?"

"I'll thank you to not be referring to my beauty as a *boat* but yes, certain of my crew be merfolk."

"What a story you have to tell me, my friend."

Rictor sighed under his breath as he entered his quarters, followed closely by the ninja who had at one point been his closest companion. They had become tighter than any other on their adventures, and he was not looking forward to explaining all that had happened to him since. Not even he could argue that Shatterstar did not have the right to know, so he resigned himself to an awkward and painful discussion.

He had no chance to speak, because as soon as the door closed, Shatterstar grabbed him and pressed that muscular body against his back. There was a flash of panic -the witch again?- before the wet, open mouthed kisses on the back of his neck registered. There was a push on his shoulders and he stumbled forward and then tumbled onto his bunk, catching himself on his hands and knees.

A firm touch slid up the back of his right thigh, a strong hand flexed on his ass momentarily before it slid up under his brown velvet coat and starched white shirt. It flit through his mind that Shatterstar's gloves must have hit the floor at some point, because he could feel every callus on those fingers as they exerted just enough pressure on the small of his back to keep him from changing position.

That bedamned and beloved ninja was being as quiet as ever behind him; all he could hear were his own harsh breaths. It wasn't panic that had him breathing hard. His boots were swiftly unbuckled, even one-handed, two loud thunks. In between one dragging breath and the next, his breeches were pulled down, and off, and tossed aside. He undid his belt himself and set it carefully on the floor by his bunk out of respect for his pistols. The hand on his back didn't let him lift up long enough to remove his coat, so it remained rucked up around his waist.

The sharp scent of sandalwood filled the air as Shatterstar opened and poured something slippery across Rictor's upturned arse and down his thighs. Rictor would find it amusing, if it wasn't so arousing that the other man wanted Rictor, *still* wanted Rictor enough that his normal precision and dexterity were beyond him. The hand was no longer on the small of his back, it had shifted and pressed on the nape of his neck. Star's other hand pulled at his legs and bodily shifted him about on the bed until the ninja was able to straddle him.

There was a hot, blunt drag along his leg and then the feel of a prick sliding in between his thighs. He managed to lift up just enough so that he could see as the flushed cockhead peeked out from between his thighs, before his upper torso was pressed back down into the soft mattress.

A light but unmistakable weight draped across his back as Shatterstar covered him with his body. That close, he could finally *hear* Shatterstar, breathing heavy in his ear, his soft grunts and moans, the slap of powerful thighs against his own.

There's no fall of red hair anymore. He will mourn that later, but his mind has whited out because Shatterstar's oddly shaped hand grasped ahold of Rictor's own aching cock, and it's the only grasp that has ever felt quite that right.

He couldn't tell how long he lies there, clenching and unclenching his thighs, pushing his hips back to meet Shatterstar's thrusts and forth into that strong grip. It's both too long, longer than he would have thought either of them could last, and too short, orgasm rushing forward when all he wanted was to keep feeling the other man's body against his own.

"J-julio," is gasped out next to his ear as Shatterstar's thrusts became erratic and wet warmth spread across his thighs and balls.

He was almost there himself, but the motion of Shatterstar's hand on his shaft stalled for an excruciating moment. There was a high keening noise coming from his throat, and he couldn't stop the begging that followed until Shatterstar resumed jacking him off.

"Gaveedra," the secret in-clan name escaped his lips, sighed out softly as he climaxed, spilling all over those hands, his coat, the bedclothes. Rictor collapsed to the bed, even the slight weight slumped over him too much for his lax muscles to support.

It's much later that night, after they've slept, and woken up stuck to each other, and cleaned themselves up and made love another time that Shatterstar finally asks him the questions he'd been dreading. Asks him why one of the most promising earth mages ever to come out Grand Magus Xavier's academy was out at sea, and why being on water doesn't have him sicker than a dog. But somehow, Shatterstar's soft voice asking those questions in his native language doesn't bring back the raging pain at the loss of his magic. Not while he's wrapped up in those strong arms. And if the soft sound of the waves and wind outside isn't the land whispering it's secrets to him, it's close enough for once.

~Fin


End file.
